Two Opposites, One Heart
by badboylover24
Summary: Another request I made for brave kid. XR goes to the alternate universe to help out in repairing Alt. Jo-Ad and learns a deep secret about Alt. Booster and Alt. Mira. Everthing and everyone even the show all belongs to Disney. Mira/Booster romance


**Two Opposites, One Heart**

**Notice:** I don't own anyone or anything in the fic, not even the show. It all belongs to Disney. I do, however, own the Jo-Adian horse that will be later mentioned. That is all and nothing more. Thank you.

"It won't be long now," Alternate XR said to the smaller version of himself. The original XR then looked up to see their ship approaching Jo-Ad. The alternate Jo-Ad. He has been sent to the alternate universe to help Alternate Star Command repair the Galactic Alliance, and the two XRs have been sent to Jo-Ad to help Alternate Booster and Alternate Mira to make the farms fertile again.

"Wait until you see Mira and Booster's place," Alternate XR said to his smaller self. The original turned to his alternate self.

"'Their place'?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. "As in 'they're living together'? I thought they don't like each other."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Alternate XR asked him with a chuckle.

"Gee, I don't know," XR answered sarcastically. "Maybe because they're always _fighting_ all the time."

"Oh, that," Alternate XR replied. "Well, they argue sometimes, but truth be told, they care about each other…especially since Mira is Booster's responsibility."

"Say what now?"

"Before Mira's father was killed, King Nova asks Booster to take care of her should anything happen to him, on account of their betrothal."

"Booster's gonna marry Mira?" Alternate XR slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Ooh, I wasn't suppose to tell you that!" he said to his shorter self. "Don't tell them I told you? Please?"

"Don't worry, I won't," XR promised quickly. "But Mira and Booster…_marrying_ each other? I can't believe it!"

"Why not?"

"You know," he answered. "Them fighting, acting like bitter rivals, their differences?"

"I know, and Booster acts like the tough one," his alternate self added. "He acts like the tough one because if anyone working for Alternate Buzz finds out he cares about Mira, they'll use her to their advantage. You may not know it, but when it comes to Mira, Booster incredibly responsible."

"But why Booster?" asked his shorter self. "No offense, but I thought Mira was to marry someone of noble blood or something."

"Oh, trust me," Alternate XR said, "he _is_ of noble blood. His grandfather was the general in the army of the late King Nova's father."

"Huh," XR said after some thought. "That explains a lot. But why don't Mira and Booster want anyone to know about their betrothal?"

"Booster doesn't want anyone to think he's soft and weak when it comes to caring about Mira," his alternate self answered. "If anyone does find out, the enemy will use Mira to get to Booster. Mira feared the same thing and doesn't want anyone to hurt him. He's all she has left of her father."

"Gosh…" XR replied with awe. He has no idea that Booster and Mira care about each other that much to protect each other.

"Just promise me that you will never say a word to Mira and Booster about their engagement," his alternate self said to him sternly. "Ever."

"I promise," XR replied, placing his right hand on his chest and holding up the palm of his left hand.

Mira closed and locked up the gate once the last of the Jo-Adian cattle is inside the pen. She then looked up at Booster, who's riding on a Jo-Adian horse, which looks like a zebra with leopard spots.

"Is that the last of them?" she asked.

"Sure are," he answered, wiping the sweat from his brow before he got off his horse. As he brushed said horse's neck, Mira handed him a cup of water she got from the well nearby. Shocked as he is at what she's doing for him, Booster took the cup anyway.

"Thanks," he said before taking a sip, "but…ya didn't have to do that for me, princess."

"Booster, I told you already," Mira said as she helped him lead the horse back into the stable. "You can call me by my name when we're alone; you don't have to call me 'Princess'."

"Sorry," he sighed. "I keep forgetting." Mira just smiled at him. Ever since Booster took her in after the death of her father, he has taken good care of her as any man would take good care of his wife. Sure he acts all tough around everyone else even her, and they aren't married yet, but Mira can tell that her father has made the right choice at choosing Booster as her future husband. He's everything he deserves: strong; brave; and caring…he may not tell it to everyone else, but his tough guy attitude is what he uses to make everyone else strong and keep them all going.

As for Booster, he knows that the two of them have much in common. While she's the daughter of the late king of Tangea, and his grandfather used to serve her grandfather as the general of his arm. Both of their home planets were damaged by their enemy's evil. He has lost his family because of the Evil Emperor Buzz, and said emperor took the life of her father.

Although he never shows or tells anyone this, he has complete empathy for Mira. From what he understood, she lost her father some time after he lost his family under the evil army of Evil Emperor Buzz. Their wanting to avenge their families through their duty as Space Rangers is what keeps them going. He's all she has left, and she's all he has left. One can't loose the other to the dark side, or else that one will be left with nothing.

"How long do you think until the XRs get here?" Mira asked, wanting to break the silence as they locked the Jo-Adian horse into his pen in the farmhouse.

"Soon, I'm sure," Booster answered. "I'm just glad that things are starting to settle down after Evil Buzz got trapped in the other universe, although I'm worried about what damage he'll do to it."

"Don't worry," Mira said. "Knowing the other Buzz, he'll take care of him and bring him to justice." With a kind smile that he only shows to Mira when the two of them are alone, the large and brave Jo-Adian hugged her.

"Yeah, you're right," he replied. "Looks like your optimistic comfort's the next thing to add to my list of reasons why I'm happy about our relationship."

"How long do you expect to keep your act up around everybody else?" she giggled.

"I'm thinking when we have a peaceful and quiet enough moment for our wedding," he answered with a shrug. "Uh, that is…if you're okay with it."

"I'm alright with it actually," she replied with a smile. "Trust me; the last thing I want is more of Emperor Buzz's buddies crashing our wedding and turning me into Bridezilla." The two of them laughed at this comment as XR and Alternate XR came into the farmhouse and watched them long enough to see them cuddle. It was so cute that XR couldn't hold back the laugh he stifled. Hearing the third laugh, Booster and Mira turned to see the two smiling robots watching them with amusement. Quickly, they broke away from the embrace with blushing smiles.

"Uh…uh," Booster stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You tell anyone about what you just saw," Mira hissed, crossing her finger across her neck, "and you're scrap metal."

"Don't worry," XR chuckled. "We won't say a thing." But he just kept on snickering at the scene he just saw. Knowing the Booster and Mira back at his universe, if they ever find out about this, they'll get klutz heart attacks.


End file.
